2000-2001 Global Baseball League
In 1998, Jimmy Dent founded a baseball league, the Global Baseball League, that will feature players from around the world. In 1999, 16 teams were announced and divided into two divisions, based on random draw. In late 1999, the GBL made a 2 season contact with Fox Sports Network, and Comcast SportsNet to carry daily broadcasts of the GBL, 3 games per day. In early 2000, a two season deal was made with TNN to have two Saturday "Matches of the Week". During the middle of the season, it was announced that ABC Sports, CBS Sports, and FOX Sports will help TNN broadcast the GBL playoffs. TNN will also broadcast the All Star game. Teams Division One * Team Canada * Team Mexico * Team Brazil * Team Haiti * Team China * Team Russia * Team Australia * Team North Korea Division Two * Team United States * Team Japan * Team New Zealand * Team England * Team Argentina * Team Chinese Tapei * Team France * Team Nederland All Star Game Rosters Division One All Stars * Catchers: Quiang Tang (Russia), Oeke van der Marel (North Korea), Chalis Kuthakwakulu (Brazil) * First Base: Rasmus Runeberg (Haiti), Yun-qi Chen (North Korea), Gavriil Arabkaev (Russia) * Second Base: Yasar Ferran (Australia), Faical Penetra (Haiti), Leonilde Caldeiro (Canada) * Third Base: Matin bin Sulaiman (Canada), Dale Hale (Brazil), Omar Carvajal (Mexico) * Shortstop: Cheol-min Nah (Haiti), Danny Garza (Russia), Adrien Reboul (North Korea) * Left Field: Ricky Ortiz (Haiti), Fedyenka Pazukhin (North Korea), Jerry Jimenez (Canada) * Center Field: Jean-Michel Boutin (Mexico), Jurg Karanashev (Brazil), Er Fang (Haiti) * Right Field: Jonam Nyberg (Brazil), Li-ren Dee (North Korea), Amid bin Mufeed (Canada) * Starting Pitchers: Esteban Chavez (Haiti), Thomas Wynn (Mexico), Tatsuma Kawakami (Australia), Nestor Iovchuk (North Korea), Adam Hutchesson (Brazil) * Relievers: Jerry Toro (Mexico), Damien Rawkins (Mexico), Marco Rovigo (Canada), Gabriel Mteule (Canada), Raphaël Métivier (Brazil) Division Two All Stars * Catchers: Tillman Pintasilgo (United States), Sebastian Bonnefoy (England), Marty Jones (Japan) * First Base: Darren Archdeacon (England), Jose Flores (France), Benjamin Gilbert (New Zealand) * Second Base: Oreste Travanti (Japan), Jose Pena (Argentina), Alexandre Faivre (New Zealand) * Third Base: Ingo Hemminga (New Zealand), Jung-joon Yune (France), Kazumasa Mori (England) * Shortstop: Jean Lambert (France), Timofei Jevahov (United States), Kazumasa Mori (England) * Left Field: Yves Roche (Netherlands), Mark Greenway (United States), Marten Bergqvist (Chinese Tapei) * Center Field: Ukessun Rubanza (New Zealand), Tung-chi Yan (France), Christian Lefort (Japan) * Right Field: Randolph Ashton (United States), Delano van Heel (Chinese Tapei), Fjodor Ulitsky (Netherlands) * Starting Pitchers: Zoraide Pardeilhas (Argentina), Étienne Lefevre (France), Ilmari Rahnasto (Japan), Kesaharu Fujita (New Zealand), Mark Zelasko (United States) * Relievers: George Patenaude (United States), Moustafa Mambo (United States), Ramon Vasquez (New Zealand), Kuemon Tsuj (Chinese Tapei), Pavlushshenka Vishlenkov (New Zealand) TNN Saturday Matches of the Week Note: Bold denotes winner of the match Playoffs Games are held in Montreal, Canada, and Concord, New Hampshire. Wildcard and the Division Series are best of 3, Championship Series are best of 7, and the Global Finals are also a best of 7. Broadcasters Wildcard * Game 1: TNN * Game 2: FX * Game 3: TNN (if needed) Division Series * Game 1: ABC, TNN, FX * Game 2: CBS, CBS, TNN * Game 3: TNN, TNN, FX (if needed) Championship Series * Game 1: TNN, FX * Game 2: FX, TNN * Game 3: CBS, ABC * Game 4: ABC, CBS * Game 5: TNN, FX * Game 6: FX, TNN * Game 7: CBS, CBS Global Finals * Game 1: TNN * Game 2: TNN * Game 3: CBS * Game 4: CBS * Game 5: TNN * Game 6: CBS * Game 7: CBS Wildcard Winner advances to Championship Series Division Series North Korea v. United States Chinese Tapei v. Australia Russia v. Japan Championship Series United States v Canada Australia v Japan Global Finals United States v Australia Category:GBL